


Warped

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death, Time is a tired man, but he isn't hylian anymore, companion fic, i don't know what Wild is, lynel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: When the 8 Links found themselves in a new Hyrule, they find themselves watching a boy fight a golden Lynel.And Time watches in growing horror has he watches the boy use both Majora's mask and the Fierce Deity mask with ease.
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Warped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rays_Of_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Bitter End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217177) by [Rays_Of_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write). 



> This is a companion fic for the fic "To the Bitter End" by Rays_of_Write! Both fics come from the same post and I encourage you all to go read that fic!

When Legend first heard the roar of a Lynel, he froze, shaking as the others turned to him.

He almost thought he was in his Hyrule if it hadn't been for the giant Coliseum in front of them. 

The sounds of fighting could be heard and that's all it took for the heroes to move forward.

And Legend wanted to be sick, seeing a GOLDEN Lynel. Goddess, what was going on?

But unbeknownst to the others, Time was also going to be sick, for a very different reason.

The young Hylian, at least he hopes they're Hylian, fighting the Lynel was wearing Majora's mask.

He was wearing the mask.

Oh by the Goddesses.

He felt the air leave his lungs as he stumbled and held onto the eroding wall, Twilight by his side instantly.

But Time wasn't here, no, now with his mind filled with the moon falling and that horrific fight.

But then the boy thrown back, a sickening crack sounding throughout the area.

"Oh Hylia…" Hyrule whispered in horror.

But it didn't last long as a blue light surrounded the boy.

Faintly, he noticed Wind tensing up, he wondered what that was about.

And then the boy up again, and he ripped off the mask. He had done it so easily. What was going on?

But then… he pulled out the Fierce Deity mask…

And Time could feel its call again. Calling out like an old friend.

'We were never friends' his mind supplied helplessly as he watched on growing horror as the boy slipped the mask on.

And he was able to fight more easily, Time knew first hand the rush the mask gave, and his fingers twitched, a twisted longing aching.

And then it was over.

And the boy was able to pull the mask off so easily. How. How was he able to do that?

He could hear Wind cheering, could see him running to the boy, but it was muffled as he slid to his knees.

He could hear Twilight calling his name but everything faded to black.

His dreams were filled with the mask's voice, sounding so sweet and tempting.

And when he came to, he knew.

He knew it had all been a dream.

A dream of when they first met Wild.

A dream of the mask's longing for the hero.

In his sleep ridden state, he could remember how he had grilled Wild, and he nearly lost control as well.

Those masks should have never been used.

He remembers how terrified Wild had been and how guilty he had felt. 

They almost lost their ninth and it was his fault.

Opening his eyes, he noticed it was still night, Wild sitting by the fire, fiddling with his slate.

He had the same smile he always wore while he went through his pictures.

How he had been so cruel, he'd never know.

But he'd never allow it to happen again. 

So he rolled over, more than willing to fall back asleep. 

Unaware of the almost glowing blue, almost inhylian eyes of Wild staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I was aiming for with this, but because of the masks, Wild DEFINITELY isn't Hylian anymore. Whether its deity or fae or something else entirely, it's up to the reader! I'd like to know what you guys think!


End file.
